Memories
Synopsis Memories is a soundtrack release that debuted on 17 September 2015 as part of a major transition between the past and the present for change. The project was entirely made unplanned, but was instead seeing the day of light after a series of test protocols were taken place. The release was originally part of some stings and stabs that were produced for a mining simulation video game. While the project and its structure was not at all planned, the concept was brought into hand while transitioning from the past to the present. The project was a literal mark of an entirely new person and quite frankly, for the better, at least according to Deadbäss. Backstory The summer of 2015 consisted of a series of life changing events that have changed perspectives in various angles politically, spiritually, mentally, and even physically. His best friend was in Basic Combat Training (BCT) for that summer and somehow at the time, he never knew about this. This was also the time where he obtained his very first job, found his true identity (regarding to sexuality), and somehow along the lines, the automotive industry. Deadbäss at the time was also proposed to become a duet with a newly introduced friend, who so happened to really chime into the music production industry, but later pulled out after going their separate ways in August of the same year. Design The album art cover consists of a collage laid onto a backyard deck. The bowtie emblem was poorly photoshopped onto the deck to match the orientation of the pictures with the texts slapped on the top in Verlag. Despite its lack of effort on its design, it was the only realistic art cover, with the exception of Vivid, to do so. Development For development to be even considered, the project was originally produced for a mining simulation game that generally carried various stabs and stings. In an unplanned motive, the project was accidentally created after Deadbäss was merely experimenting with FL Studio and discovering some significant styles and tastes in the process. Due to the project originally made for a game, the beats -per-minute are at a whopping 70, making it by far in terms of the technicality, the slowest song ever produced. Trivia * Memories is the second of the Soundtrack releases and was originally categorized as "Overgrind" prior to 2018. * A revised version of Memories was released onto YouTube on 18 July 2019 in a direct response to the release of the Chevrolet C8 Corvette by General Motors. The revision, like the original, was entirely unplanned. * Memories is one of four entirely unplanned projects. The other three being its remake, Greed, and Conspiracy. * Due to the project having a substantially different styling, it was praised and has become one of the most popular releases from Deadbäss of all time on YouTube. The original Daybreak and a now defunct version of Loss surpasses it. * Memories is by far the slowest project in comparison with other release's BPM's. * It is the only project to contain a full picture of Deadbäss' profile. * Memories, like many other releases prior to 2018, were available across all music streaming services and became the second most streamed and purchased project. The original Daybreak surpasses it just slightly. * It now serves as a basis for future soundtrack releases.